The Horror: a Valentine Fic
by Mikarin
Summary: Who ever doesn't think that it would be a horror to find Yohji in the kitchen ‘early morning’ doing God Knows What to the oven.


_**Standard Disclaimer**: Obviously only the fic is mine not the character. Though I barrow them for a spell. _

_**A/N:** Sorry for the late post. I actually started writing this yesterday and was planning to post as soon as I finish, but got distracted by my personal Valentine and made me forget--my brain was fogged--so here it is...undernourished and un-betaed. _

**The Horror: A Valentine Fic**

"Yohji is in the kitchen." Aya said in form of acknowledgement to the two who just joined him.

"What is the freak doing?" Ken whispered hoarsely.

"I don't know…I was up until 4:30 and he was in the kitchen. He asked me 'how do you turn on the oven?' I was so tired I didn't think why. I just showed him." Omi volunteered rubbing his eyes and blinking repeatedly to clear is blurry vision not quite awake.

"He'll burn the place down." Aya affirm the other two with little worry.

"Hey, we're awake this morning…I'm counting my blessings." Ken said a little more aware that Yohji was indeed in the kitchen.

"Hn. Not yet." Aya wasn't so sure they were on the clear…Yohji was still in the kitchen.

"Is that pink sugar?" Ken pointed out at the bag Yohji was currently emptying into a bowl.

"What is he making?" Omi couldn't tell just what Yohji was up to.

Suddenly a 'Eureka!' was shot through the roof as Yohji happily bounced around the kitchen table.

"Success. Success." Yohji bounced.

Tripping over his own feet, not by choice but by design, he gave Ken a backward glance furrowing his little eyebrows at him and turned to Yohji who was prancing around the kitchen on an apron. _Apron not from the kitchen_. Aya was meticulous about having clean aprons at the shop so the one Yohji wore had no smudge stains but it was never-the-less dirty from Yohji using it.

Omi kept a kitchen apron on a magnetic hook at the side of the fridge and the wall. It had an Iron Chef gold emblem on the bib.

"Watcha doing?" Omi quizzed.

Yohji had been concentrating a little too hard to notice the audience. All his attention, going into watching the oven through its little window.

"A surprise!"

Omi jumped a little ways back. In awe and a bit worried. Yohji was not a morning person. If anything, Yohji was asleep at this time of the day…too early for his usual coffee and cigarettes breakfast at noon. Looking at the microwave clock it marked 7 o'clock, too early for even him. Right about the time Aya and Ken were stirring out of bed, one leaving in his morning jog and the other practicing his morning katas on the roof.

Gulping a lump from fear of asking…

"What kind of surprise?" Omi asked once again not wanting to guess.

Yohji blinded him with one of his most honest smiles. "I'm baking cookies."

"Cookies." There was suddenly coir of incredulous voices.

Even Aya was turning an eyebrow at him.

That's when he noticed the audience.

Yet Yohji didn't mind. He was suddenly hit by the realization that he had yet to remove his success from the oven. Immediately forgetting about the team of nonbelievers he opened the oven's door and took his mittens before sticking his hands in.

He was sporting a few band-aids. He'd learn his lesson(s).

Omi was audible in his surprise.

There was an appreciative 'mn' coming from behind. One guess it wasn't Aya. But he could imagine that Aya's other eyebrow had aligned with its twin up on his forehead.

"That's awesome Yohji-kun." Omi was the first to impart his 'pat-on-the-back' positive reinforcement behavior on Yohji.

Yohji was smiling with pride. These were his cookies.

Ken joined them in the kitchen paring with Omi at the sight of a cookie filled tray of hand size heart-shaped cookies. Aya inched a bit past the threshold and into the kitchen.

Ken's eyes were sparkling at the sight of golden browned cookies, Yohji looked out the window, at the cookies and then back at Ken. Yohji shook his head mentally—_must be a light trick_. He could swear that Ken suddenly had turned chibi.

Omi on the other hand was brimming with pride and joy at Yohji's accomplishment not caring about the 'why' which is what Aya had on his face allowing all to see questioning Yohji's motivation…yet unclear but doubting it was wholesome.

Yohji didn't care. He shocked Aya. That was good enough. He chose to bask on Omi's praise and removed the first cookie from the tray with a spatula…another lesson learned. And dumped it face down into the bowl of pink sugar…leaving it a bit there.

He picked it up from the edges as it was already cooling off and added it to his laid out makeshift rack using the kitchen towels.

He already had a stack.

The other cookies followed suit meeting up with the first of the batch. Ken's chops were smacking, fingers itching.

"Best not get any ideas Ken-chan. These cookies are special."

"Huh? How come? You're not even gonna let us have one? After all Yohji you don't cook. You order."

"Ken-ken these are cookies I've made for all the lucky ladies that have been graced with my charm and company."

"Then, why so many cookies?" Omi was peaking under the folds of the kitchen towels and he could estimate at least five batches of ten cookies each.

Yohji waved Omi's away with his hand. Ken was pouting like a three year old. Aya was still looking at him suspiciously.

Yohji gave Omi his pity-me look, "there are many this year."

"You don't remember." Aya finally spoke from the entrance of the kitchen where he'd taken to lean against the wall.

"Wah?" Ken looked at Aya, he was serious, then at Yohji, he's pity-me look more pronounce. "Pft." Aya won.

"You can't recall who you've been so you'll be given them away for all who ask if you remember them."

Omi looked at Aya's observation while looking at the man in front of him for his reaction. "Yohji-kun," he said admonishingly.

Even Ken was giving his tsk-tsk look.

"As I said before," Yohji gave Aya an evil look for making Omi and Ken look at him like a bad man. "There are many this year. I might remember a few…but just to be on the safe." He left that hanging as if more was not needed.

"Well, I'm skipping school today." Omi turned around and decided to go get dressed. Tugging at Ken's cuff to follow, Ken's eyes were still enthralled by the shimmery goodness of pink sugar. On his way out he encountered Aya's disapproving stare, so he filled in his rationale shrugging off. "There won't be much teaching while everyone's exchanging chocolate and cards." As an afterthought, "and you guys need all the help you can get since we'll be open for an extra hour tonight."

Aya nodded slightly agreeing with the final reason. While Ken was being guided past Aya, Aya noted the pout on Ken for not getting at least one cookie. One last look at Yohji and decided to inquire…he was curious.

"Why cookies?"

Huh? Oh—well, it was easy. At least lots of girls think so. I wasn't so sure about it once I got started. The box only says to add an egg and mix. Roll out, cut and lay out on a baking sheet. I burned this first batch. Second was better, after that I was just more careful with the egg shells and ta-da." He opened his arms wide to show off. "I'll leave the second batch for Ken…he won't notice the extra cunchiness." He laughed.

Aya turned around and left him but not before a warning.

"Clean your mess when you're done."

Aya headed off to change, then start at the shop. There was no time for anything else. He remembered—thanks to Yohji—Valentine's Day Sale would be profitable. And tomorrow they could close shop, recover, clean up and prepare the window dressing for White Day.


End file.
